DESCRIPTION: The goal of this Phase I STTR program will be to develop an adjustable intra-ocular lens (IOL). The concept is novel and has the potential to reduce the rehabilitation time of patients receiving an artificial IOL. The proposed technique and design, in conjunction with traditional intra-ocular surgery or refractive lensectomy following cataract removal , would allow patients to obtain fully corrected vision. This is especially true for patients with extreme myopia or hyperopia. Implantable (polymethyl methacrylate) (PMMA) material will be used to develop a two piece IOL system which will have the ability to be mechanically adjusted to control its refractive power. The Phase I will also be used to characterize the proposed concept and to perform initial experiments on a magnetically controllable insert for optic adjustment outside of the eye PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE